True Desire
by Sweet Little Aeris
Summary: Finally! After battling wth this 4 foever it's done! The final Installment of Desire Fang/Lightning Serah/Vanille *Femslash*


**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this poem. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :) **

**A/N: And the Teen rating goes out the window *Gasp!* I suposse it' about time though. Anyway I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**True Desire**

"_**You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had  
Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side…**_

_**We're losing control  
Will you turn me away, or touch me deep inside….**_

_**But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold…**_

_**Both of us knowing**_

_**Love is a battlefield" ~Love is A Battlefield-Pat Benatar**_

Fang glanced over to see that Vanille was still sitting beside her, her head in her hands and kicking her legs against the bar stool.

"Look." Fang sighed, stroking the girls' hand. "It's clear you don't wanna be here, so go out and have a good time. I'll be fine here, I promise. Oh, and one more thing; make a wish for me." She then smiled, kissing the girls cheek briefly.

Vanille blushed but still glanced at Fang uncertainly. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm positive. I won't stay here long; you have my word on that. And don't worry, I'll find you no matter where you go."

Vanille sighed, nodded and slid off the stool. The bell on the bar door jingled to signal her departure and, five minutes later, it jingled again.

"Hey there birthday girl! Now you're taking that in moderation I hope." Lightning stated, sliding into Vanille's empty seat.

"Quite frankly my dear, I've just lost my appetite." Fang answered, pushing her still full wine glass away from her.

Lightning folded her arms. "So I sicken you now, is that it?" She inquired, sternly.

Fang shook her head and pulled one of Lightning's hands into hers. "Not at all." She smiled in response.

Vanille stood among the crowd, wishing with all her might. Wishing for a way to tell Fang, in the nicest way possible, that things were changing. Glancing up she spotted…

"_Serah!_"

Serah looked up, her hands still in wishing formation.

"_Vanille!_" She exclaimed, smiling. "We all seem to think alike as, I'll take it, Fang's here too?"

"Yep. _Somewhere…_" The other girl sighed heavily.

Serah sighed herself, before taking a deep breath. "Look, Vanille…" She said. "There's something I gotta tell you."

Vanille's breath caught briefly as Serah clasped her hands in hers. "Yeah?" She checked out, her throat dry.

"These last few months…the incident…you're brave to even still be working there…with me. And, after what happened, I'm surprised you're even talking to me."

"_Serah…_" Vanille began.

"These past few months….Everything you've been through….What I mean is…I realized something. I realized that I care a lot more for you than I should. Although, I'm sure you've already suspected as much."

Vanille smiled. "Regardless of whether I suspected or not, I'm glad you said something, cause I feel the same way."

They were closer now, about an inch away, and then Serah dared to move in and her lips brushed Vanille's flawlessly.

"You're gonna have to tell her you know." Lightning went on, opening and closing the hilt of her knife absently.

"I know." Fang sighed. "I just…_don't wanna break her heart._"

"_No one ever wants to break someone else's heart._" Lightning stated wisely. "But this'll hurt her whether you tell her or not. Sooner or later she's gonna find out. We can't keep this up forever."

"Why not? We've done pretty well so far." Fang remarked.

"Fang!" Lightning scolded.

"I know. So I guess this is considered cheating then, huh?" Fang sighed, solemnly.

Lightning sighed in turn. "I suppose it is, as horrible as that sounds. Now drink your wine."

Fang put her head down on the bar counter. "With how I feel right now, not a good idea."

"Wow. I've never seen you this defeated before." Lightning stated, fervently.

"Can you really blame me? I've known Vanille since we were kids. Our relationship has always been civil-a little intense mind you-but civil. We'd never do anything to undermine that harmony and yet…"

"_**That**_happened." Lightning grinned, slyly.

"Essentially, yes."

"Can I get you anything else?" Tifa Lockhart asked, removing Fang's glass from the table.

"No thanks Hun, we're good." Lightning answered, simply. Turning back to Fang she added. "You need me to take you home?"

Fang shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm alright. Besides, I've gotta find Vanille before I head out. _Oh my sweet Vanille what have I done to you?_"

Lightning placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. I know, considering the circumstances' that sounds really hallow, but this is no time for you to be freaking out. Otherwise, you'll end up doing something you'll regret."

"Right. Calm and rational, got it." Fang took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm fine now. Perfectly fine."

"_Oh you're __**fine **__alright._" Lightning laughed.

Fang glanced at her. "What's so funny?" She demanded, folding her arms.

The other woman's smile widened as she said. "F.I.N.E; Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional."

"_Oh thanks __**Claire**__, how flattering!_" Fang grinned, lightly pushing Lightning out the bar door.

Vanille was flying; it was like her feet weren't even touching the ground. The made up tune she and Serah were dancing to was upbeat and somewhat laughable, which was exactly what they were doing as they danced.

"Okay you two, fun's over." Lightning stated, dropping her hand from Fang's before the other two turned around. "It's getting late let's not exhaust ourselves too much shall we?" She added, calmly.

"_Aw._" Vanille whined. At seeing Fang however, she shuffled to her side. Serah merely nodded, and joined her sister in turn.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself." Fang remarked, as they headed home.

"Hmm? What? Oh yeah." Vanille blushed. "I mean…you told me to." She added, pushing against Fang's side.

"I did." Fang responded, honestly. "But that still doesn't give me a right to push you away like this."

"I don't mind." Vanille answered softly, yawning.

"Don't be ridiculous." Fang scolded. "Now c'mon, up." And she carried Vanille piggyback the rest of the way.

"Everything okay? You were silent the whole way home." Lightning inquired of her sister, tossing her cape onto a nearby hock.

"I'm alright." Serah stated, honestly. "Tonight was…_perfect. _If only it didn'thave to end_._"

"What? Oh yeah, It certainly looked like things were going well. I hate to say it, but you know that even though you've told her it doesn't really mean much if she's already taken."

"Kind of like your interest in Fang? Don't think I don't know where that bracelet came from."

Lightning covered her adorned wrist with her other hand. "I've told you before, this bracelet is mine."

"_Oh please! _Don't play dumb with me! A delicate trinket such as that isn't something you normally find dropped in among the bed sheets! I know who that belongs to just as well as you do."

"I've been outted by my sister, hmm." Lightning mused, twisting the bracelet around on her wrist.

"Something on your mind?" Fang inquired, as she tied the belt to her robe before settling down beside Vanille.

The younger girl shook her head. "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. You just seem distant."

"Do I?"Vanille answered, softly, pulling her robe back onto her shoulders.

"That's usually me." Fang mused, reaching out to caress the other girls back. "C'mon Vanille, what's wrong?"

The girl didn't answer so Fang pressed on. "Does this coldness toward me have anything to do with Serah?"

Vanille tensed.

"I can see why you like her." Fang continued. "It's clear that I can't give you what you need anymore."

"_Fang!_" Vanille wined, rolling over to stare at her.

"No, it's true. This is my fault for pushing you away. I won't blame you for leaving. Earlier tonight when I saw you two…I was beginning to wonder if I was interrupting something."

"Don't say that! Please." Vanille burst out trying desperately to hold back her tears.

"See? Everything I do…only makes you cry more. And you know I can't bear to see you cry. Especially if it's cause of me."

"But the fault is mine." Vanille sniffed. "It's mine." She began sobbing harder.

Fang shook her head, wrapping her arms around the girl. "No." She insisted. "You're not to blame. Don't be ridiculous, you've done nothing wrong."

Vanille only shook violently, cradled there in Fang's arms.

"Poor kid. Calm down. You'll worry yourself sick if you keep this up."

"Too late." Vanille chocked out weakly. In her mind Serah and Fang were both fighting for her heart and she wasn't sure who she wanted to win.

It was a few days later that she saw Serah again. They were sitting by the shoreline like they'd done on the day of the modeling auditions.

"Hey, Vanille?"

"Yeah?"

Serah hesitated a moment, as though she was afraid of what she was daring herself to ask. And then… "Have you ever…you know?"

Vanille blinked. _Why is she asking me __**that?**_She wondered. _And how in heavens name do I go about answering it? _"Do you want me to be honest or lie?" She finally posed in response.

"So yes." Serah laughed.

"I'm dating Fang remember?"

"True, true."

"Still, why do you ask? Is that something you want of me?"

"Not necessarily. It's just that….How do I put this? Due to a somewhat resent development I have reason to believe that that's what Fang's been getting outta my sister."

Vanille chocked. "Beg pardon?" She demanded once she'd gotten her breath back.

Serah nodded, sighing a little as she considered the best way to explain it. Throwing all caution to the wind she said. "Okay, here's the deal; I was cleaning the apartment while Light was out so I figured, while I was at it, to change the bed linens. But when I got to hers…one of Fang's bracelets fell out of the tangled sheets. And why else would it be there if they weren't …I'm sorry Vanille." She added, seeing the redheaded girls' expression, as she dropped down beside her.

"It's okay." She answered, weakly. "Knowing that just makes my decision all the easier."

"What decision?" Serah posed, breathlessly.

Vanille smiled, slyly. "My decision for what to do about my feelings for you." And she leaned in brushing her lips against Serah's briefly as Fang's words echoed in her head.

"_It's clear that I can't give you what you need any more…I won't blame you for leaving." _

_But I can't just leave… _She thought to herself. _I'll tell her the truth first. I'll tell her tonight. _She reasoned as she and Serah fell back into the sand.

Fang was suddenly startled out of her spot on the couch by a knock on the front door.

"I was wondering how long it would take before you'd show up." She said, smiling at Lightning who stood in the doorway.

"Sure you were." She grinned. "Now, may I come in?"

"Don't think I don't know why you're here." Fang went on, closing the door behind her. "Vanille's out with Serah so you take the opportunity to stop by. I know what you want Solder Girl and you're not getting it."

"C'mon we both know you're lying. And you know the tough girl image is just an act. You hold up the same front yourself." Lightning grinned, heading for the bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Fang sighed, grinning a little herself.

"Now, where did we leave off?" Lightning added, dropping her clothes to the floor, next to Fang's.

"Nowhere. I haven't even begun with you yet." Fang grinned slyly, pulling the covers back.

Lightning rolled over to stare at her. "_Oh really?_" She answered breathlessly.

Fang's grin widened. "Really." She stated honestly. She then leaned forward to trace the L'cie mark above Lightning's breast, before moving her hands along the woman's body.

Lightning shivered with delight. "So, what is your Focus?' She inquired, breathlessly.

"You mean other than you?" Fang answered, kissing her again.

"Fang I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Does Vanille know?"

"What does that matter? We're both still fighting for each other as well as to protect what we care about."

"And that's me." Lightning cut in.

"Yes. But I won't give up on protecting Vanille either. I refuse to let either of you become Cie'th. You know she worked herself into a panic the other night? There was clearly something weighing on her mind but she wouldn't tell me what it was. That's the first time she's ever really kept anything from me."

"Kind of like what you're doing to her? You still have to tell her." Lightning insisted, before letting out a sigh of ecstasy.

"I will, I promise." Fang answered, tracing Lightning's mark again. She then shifted her position and Lightning screamed. Immediately Fang clapped a hand over her mouth. "_What have I told you about screaming?_" She whispered, through gritted teeth.

"Well maybe if you weren't so rough on me!" Lightning snapped, in response.

"Well, _**excuse me **_for thinking I _could be_ rough on you! I love Vanille but I feel like I have to treat her like a china doll cause I don't wanna hurt her. So I hold back. But I figured I wouldn't have to do that with you. I figured you could handle me at full potential. I mean it's not like we haven't done this before."

"True." Lightning smiled. "And you know I can _handle you. _Besides that scream was more out of pleasure than pain. And what was that you said about me not getting what I want?" Her smile widened.

"_Oh hush up_." Fang sighed, leaning in again.

"Wait a minute." Lightning held up a hand. She then leaned over and picked her cape up off the floor.

"What are you up to now?" Fang questioned

"Just sit back and _relax…_" Lightning replied as she began to blindfold Fang.

Fang breathed deeply. "Let's see what you got, Soldier Girl."

As they started to go at it, it began storming outside and Lightning sensed that the weather was falling into sync with their movements. Their intensity matched up with the thunder and lightning and the rain was just as heavy as their breathing.

Lightning slowly moved her index finger down over Fang's nose to her mouth. She traced Fang's lips before lightly kissing her.

"That feels so good, Light." Fang breathed.

"I've only just begun…" Lightning whispered in her ear.

"Do you need me to stop?" She asked when Fang let out a strangled breath.

"Of course not. And I can't let you have _all _the fun…." She grinned, leaning in. "Oh Claire, your skin is so soft and smooth." She then exclaimed, breathlessly. "It beckons me to continue."

"Well then, my little minx, let's see what the great native of Pulse can do."

They rolled over with the thunder and Lightning's cape slipped loose, falling back behind the headboard and onto the floor.

It didn't matter if anyone heard them now; the rest of the world was lost to them as they shared the moment together.

Lightning fell back on the pillow, Fang's arms around her. "_That was amazing…_" She said beneath panting breath. She then settled herself down a little more, listening to Fang's heartbeat.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You weren't too bad yourself." Fang responded. "Claire…what do you think will happen when Vanille finds out? Claire…_Claire?_" Fang looked over at the now passed out, pink haired woman in her arms. "I guess if you're not worried, then maybe I shouldn't be either." She rolled over gently so as not to wake Lightning and dimmed the lamp on her bedside table.

"Goodnight, Claire" Fang whispered.

"Goodnight…" Lightning whispered back as they fell asleep in each other's arms, the storm dying down with their exhaustion.

It was early morning, the sun hadn't even risen yet when Fang heard a key in the lock. She sat bolt upright and stared around. Why was she on Vanille's side of the bed? She rolled over and her question was answered by Lightning's sleeping form.

"_Light?_ Hey Light, wake up." She said, shaking the other woman lightly.

"Hmm. What?" She inquired, groggily

"Vanille." Fang stated simply.

"_Crud._" Lightning responded, getting up and collecting her clothes from the floor. "So, do I have time to formulate a plan of escape?" She went on, once she was dressed again.

"Hmm." Fang mused. "Well, there is the fire escape." She suggested, tying her robe tight around her.

"Too cliché." Lightning sighed, moving past the bed for the window, which she then pushed open.

"Um Light, what are you doing?" Fang asked, straining her ears for the sound of Vanille heading for the bedroom.

"_Escaping._" Lightning smiled, placing her feet on the ledge.

"But we're on the eighth floor!" Fang insisted.

"_Trust me._" She answered, before jumping out.

Fang watched her activate her Grav-Con, with a snap of her fingers, and land safely on the pavement below.

Fang sighed. "I don't know if I should be _impressed_ or _terrified_ when she does that_._" She muttered, under her breath. And then… "_Her cape!_" She then began franticly searching the bed sheets for the bright red cloth. "No, no, where is it? C'mon where _are_ you? _**C'mon!**_" She muttered furiously, as she searched.

"Hey, anybody home?" Vanille called, stopping Fang in her tracks. The girl entered the bedroom a few moments later. "You okay?" she added, seeing the look on Fang's face.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just that…"

"The heat's getting to you again?" Vanille finished for her, leaning forward.

"Just a little bit." Fang answered. Though that had been the case on other occasions, tonight, of course, Fang was lying through her teeth. "I'm gonna get a shower." She added, leaving Vanille in the bedroom alone.

Despite the fact that she'd spent the night at Serah's hideout, Vanille was still tired. Though after the night they'd had, she figured she shouldn't be too surprised. In process of setting her necklace on the side table, it slipped from her grip and hit the floor, landing in between the nightstand and the bed. As she bent down to pick it up her eyes fell on the red cloth that she knew unmistakably to be Lightning's cape.

"_No…_" She breathed, trying to hold back her tears. "_Serah was right…_"

"Everything alright sweetheart?" Fang inquired, upon reentering the room.

Vanille didn't turn around.

"_Vanille?"_ Fang continued, reaching out a hand.

"When were you gonna tell me?" Vanille answered, weakly.

Fang's throat suddenly went dry. "Tell you what?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

The young girl turned around. "About this." She said, Lightning's cape draped over her arms.

"_Oh, crud._" Fang whispered under her breath.

Vanille folded her arms. "Well?" She demanded sternly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"_Vanille I…_" Fang began.

"Oh save it!" Vanille burst out. "This is proof enough." She dropped the cape at Fang's feet. "This just goes to show that Serah was right and that what happened between her and I tonight is justified. I've only betrayed you with one night but you've been doing this to me for months. And you're right; you can't give me what I need anymore. But what you can't give me Serah can." And, turning on her heel, Vanille left the apartment as it began to rain again.

"_Vanille…_" Fang whispered, sitting down on the bed and tugging absently at the ties to her robe, Lightning's cape draped over her knees. Swallowing her pride she picked up her cell phone from the side table.

"Hello? Don't tell me you're calling me back for more. I mean I'm flattered, believe me, but I'm spent." Lightning stated, upon answering the phone.

"That's not quite the case Soldier-Girl." Fang responded, hoarsely.

"Oh? Everything okay?"

"She found out…" Fang sighed heavily.

Lightning sighed in turn on her end of the line. "I'm sorry. This is my fault…for leaving the cape."

"No. It fell behind the headboard in the heat of the moment so I think we're both at fault here."

"Hmm. So, is Vanille there now? I mean, you could try to…"

"She left. She threw the cape at my feet and stormed out. She's probably headed to your place to find Serah."

"That makes two of us then."

"What?"

"Serah's not here. She hasn't come back to the apartment. I'm worried."

"I'll be right there." Fang stated, hanging up and heading for the door.

Serah ran through the Vestige, tears streaming from her eyes. She'd wandered in farther than she'd ever intended and now she was hopelessly lost. And without Vanille for company…So what if this was their hideout? It was still uncharted territory. She suddenly spotted an opening and darted for it, finding herself in the central cavern; Orphan's Cradle. Now all that was left for her to do was lie in wait and hope for rescue.

"So where do you think she could be?"

"I don't know, but I figure Vanille might know. So if we find her…"

"Yeah but do you really think she'll be willing to help us after what we did to her?"

"If my sister's in danger then I think she'll be more than willing."

"True." Fang agreed. "Vanille!"

The girl turned, she was a few paces ahead of them. "Yes?" She said, glaring at Fang as she and Lightning closed the distance.

"We need your help." Lightning cut in swiftly, darting in between them.

Vanille folded her arms. "Why should I?" She inquired, sharply.

Lightning sighed. "Cause, Serah's missing I fear she may be in danger. So please, Vanille, do you know where she is? Or at least an idea of where she might be."

Vanille hesitated and then nodded. "Yes." She said dramatically. "The Vestige, Orphan's Cradle."

"Then what are we waiting for Soldier-Girl? Let's go." Fang stated, starting to pull Lightning away.

"Wait!" Vanille called after them. "I'm coming too."

Once they entered the Vestige they wandered through it in silence with Vanille leading the way. Finally, after wandering in as deep as they could go…

"_Serah!_" Lightning shouted, dropping to her sister's side on the floor.

"You came." She whispered, weakly. "Thank you."

There was a creaking noise from behind them, Orphan had woken up and a moment later Serah began crystallizing.

"No…Serah! _No!_" Lightning called out in anguish, kneeling there on the floor.

"_Serah..._" Vanille whispered, dropping to the floor as well and starting to cry. "Give her back!"

"Why is this happening?" Lightning demanded, as Fang darted to her side.

"Orphan wants a sacrifice…" Fang stated in response. "And your sister's the offering."

Lightning lowered her gaze to hide her tears.

"You want her back don't you?" Fang went on calmly.

"Of course I do. More than anything."

"Fine then, its settled." Fang stated, standing up and stepping forward.

"Fang?" Lightning breathed, watching her.

"Hey, Orphan! You want a sacrifice I'll give you a sacrifice! I'll do it."

"Fang!" Lightning protested.

"You heard me." Fang continued calmly. "I said I'll do it!"

"Wait a minute! _Fang!_" Vanille burst out, realizing what the older woman was about to do.

Fang shook her head. "I've already decided. This is my Focus and no one's gonna stop me!" She kissed Lightning passionately one last time before turning back to the Fal'Cie she knew was watching. "It's okay." She added to Lightning as she started to glow. "_Trust me_."

"Wait!" Vanille shouted, grabbing at the woman's hands.

"Vanille, what are you doing?" She demanded, sternly.

"What I'm meant to." She stated simply. "I'm meant to save Serah just like you're meant to save Lightning. We're meant to protect them together! _We promised!_ We promised to protect our family as well as the one's we love, don't go back on that now!"

"_Vanille…thank you._" Fang whispered, smiling.

Vanille nodded, smiling too. A moment later they both crystallized as everything went white.

"_Wake up._" Vanille's voice whispered in Serah's ear.

"C'mon Soldier-Girl. No time for slacking off now." Fang laughed, bringing Lightning back to reality.

Lightning brought herself up off the floor and stared around. "_Serah!_" She exclaimed as the girl came running towards her.

"_Sis._" Serah whispered, embracing her.

"I'm sorry, sis." Lightning whispered, in response.

"Its okay. "Serah smiled and then, "It's gone." She added, showing Lightning the spot where the L'cie mark had been.

"It really is a miracle." Lightning smiled, checking the spot on her chest.

"But then that means…" Serah mused. "It's over. They're gone."

Lightning sighed, glancing at the two crystals in the center of the room before glancing away again. "_This is goodbye._" She whispered, starting to lead her sister out of the Vestige.

"Don't be so pessimistic Claire, this is far from over." Fang interjected, laughing a little.

"Yeah." Vanille cut in swiftly. "The dawn will break and when it does it will see us together again."

"Then we'll be waiting." Serah smiled. "\Won't we sis?"

Lightning smiled as well taking her sisters hand. "Indeed we will, Serah." She assured her. "Indeed we will."

**The End**


End file.
